


【霍黎】孤勇

by scjrihbvinedmk



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform, 霍黎 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scjrihbvinedmk/pseuds/scjrihbvinedmk





	【霍黎】孤勇

01

黎簇找到了工作，在北京，刚毕业的大学生，工资小几千，除了房租水电，剩下的钱勉强够果腹，偶尔能剩下几个铜板，也不敢乱花，规规矩矩存进卡里，也许是以后的养老基金。

黎簇是不打算结婚的。本来么，婚姻就不是必需品，他的原生家庭不怎么样，父亲酗酒，喝醉了打骂他和母亲是家常便饭，后来母亲跑了，他庆幸母亲得到了解脱，也曾埋怨为什么过母亲不带上他。

从小没在家庭关系中体会到爱，他不知道怎么去爱别人，没人教，也没地方学。说起来可怜，但这是事实，黎簇非常有自知之明，这样的人，还是不要结婚生孩子的好，省得祸害人姑娘，也祸害自己。

不过那都是过去式了，他一个人过得也还不错。结婚的念头就更不知所踪了。

公司上班时间早九晚五，一周五天，偶尔周末加班，按时计算加班费，日子还算过得去。同事之间相处不起波澜，顶多见面问个好，聊聊昨天吃了什么今天孩子生病了这些零碎家常又无关痛痒的话题。没人故意找事惹事，同样的，也没人主动来关心他。

日子就这样平淡的过着，熬了三两年，职位没熬上去，薪水可怜巴巴涨了一点，要说有多少，至少也是吃面的时候加个蛋不心疼了。除此之外，只收获了空长的年纪和几个可有可无的前女友。

黎簇一张巴掌大的小脸长得俊，身高么，在北方汉子里也不算矮，一米八二，宽肩细腰窄臀大长腿，即使经常不说话，阴着一张脸，偶尔笑起来，也有母爱泛滥的大妈不住地心疼他。

于是常常有人给他介绍女朋友，他抱着无所谓的态度谈谈，反正一个人是过，两个人也是过，没什么不一样。

吃饭的时候多添副碗筷，不再沉默地独自咀嚼，要给对方夹菜，认真倾听他一点也不懂的女人之间的嫌隙与昂贵的奢侈品，最后在女朋友期待的目光下沉默，气氛就渐渐冷淡。

坐公交车的时间少了，更多的时候是打车，远一点的地方要花个四五十块钱，是他两天的饭钱，而公交车两块钱就可以从起点站坐到终点站。他装作云淡风轻地拦下车，率先拉开车门，手扶在车顶，绅士又无可挑剔。

但永远不出一月就被分手。无他，嫌他穷而已。

也不是没有遇到不嫌弃他的女生，但不知道为什么，就是提不起劲来。他可以温柔地哄她，可以绅士到无可挑剔，但除此之外，就再没有更多的想法了，不喜欢牵手，不喜欢拥抱，甚至连亲吻都显得敷衍。

女生与他分手时说，虽然你在我身边，但我感受不到你的存在。

黎簇不知道说什么，沉默良久，只沙哑地说了句对不起。

——后来就渐渐没人给他介绍女朋友了，他反而乐得清闲，下了班不用哄女朋友，不用想买了这份礼物又要吃多久的泡面，也不用用尽借口拒绝前女友们想要去他家的提议——他虽然穷，人总归长得是不错的。

大家都说，这小伙子长得像个明星呢，就是可惜了。欲言又止，恍然大悟似的顿住话头，最后摇摇头，叹句可惜了。

可惜什么呢？

他不觉得自己有什么可惜的，穷不是天生的，但他为现在的生活付出了巨大的努力，和以前吃不饱穿不暖、还要担心不知什么时候就会落下来的拳头的日子相比，一个天上，一个地下，没什么值得可惜的。

日子就这么平淡无味地过，黎簇甚至想过就这么过一辈子也不是不可以。人在活着时，不过是借用了一具躯体，死了之后就还回去，没什么大不了。

——如果不是遇到那个人的话。

02

有天公司临时来了一个活，一张大单子，如果成了，年终奖丰厚得让素来不爱笑的黎簇都忍不住露出一个大大的笑容，看得旁边新来的年轻女同事小声惊呼，没想到黎簇笑起来这么可爱。

黎簇第一次被人夸可爱，心里感觉是很奇怪的，我？可爱？他默默地想了想，除了外表，他实在没有一处能称得上可爱的地方。

这种时候晚点下班太正常不过，boss简单交代了一下每个人的任务，让人务必回去把资料准备好了，要打起十二分的精神来，迎接这个挑战。

黎簇有个习惯，必须完成的事情都打在备忘录里，他的手机还是四五年前的款式了，老得手机背壳都有些褪色了，打字一顿一顿的，他还舍不得扔，一是没钱换，二是用得久了有感情了，他是一个恋旧的人。

黎簇把自己要看的相关资料一条一条记了下来，不是很多，但非常难找，至少他从来没有接触过。他揉了揉太阳穴，今晚有得忙了。

他住的地方比较偏僻，图的房租便宜，公交车只有一路去那边，八点半就收车，黎簇赶上了最后一班。投币上车，公交上只有寥寥两人坐在后排，两人男人，估计是一对，黎簇看见一个壮一点的亲了另外一个消瘦一点的，瘦的那个抬头看了黎簇一眼，也没阻止壮的那个，只说有人来了，壮的那个也抬起头来，一张脸凶神恶煞的，黎簇赶紧低下头，在第一排坐了下来。

后排悉悉嗦嗦的声音越来越大，越来越放肆，黎簇强迫自己不去听，但公交车就这么大点，越来越响的皮肉摩擦声和黏腻做作的呻吟一点不落，全都蛇一样的钻进黎簇的耳朵，爬进他的大脑，变成一根绳索，越收越紧，勒得他几乎无法呼吸。

在黎簇崩溃之前，公交车总算到站了，他从前门逃也似的下车，临了前不受控制地往后门瞟了一眼，借着昏暗的灯光，看见一根黑得油光发亮的性器插在一个白花花的屁股里，性器上青筋轧结，像一根粗壮的树枝。

只看了一眼，黎簇就不敢再看，提着公文包跑了，着急忙慌，差点摔了个嘴啃泥。

小区是几十年前的老房子，都快成了危房，住的都是老人，早早就睡了，小区里一片漆黑，只有老旧的路灯一闪一闪，投下聊胜于无的光亮。

黎簇是走惯了这条路的，对一草一木熟悉得不得了，这里荒凉得连小偷都不愿意光顾，因此在听见身后沉重的呼吸声时，黎簇的第一反应是难道刚刚车上那俩男的跟过来了？看上了他？以他的长相，也不是不可能，从小到大，跟他表白的男人不在少数。

黎簇紧了紧手上的公文包，里面有一把水果刀，是他昨天买的，忘了放在家里，现在刚刚派上了用场。或者是不锈钢保温杯？他只有一个杯子，一向是公司家里两用，现在就拿在另一只手里。

刀子不小心杀了人还要坐牢，保温杯以他的力道砸下去，死不了人，逃命足够了。

他胡思乱想了一路，手里的杯子松了又紧，直到走到了家门口，才发现不知道什么时候，沉重的呼吸声已经不见了，他不放心地用手机手电照了照，的确没有。

这才松了一口气，从包里摸出钥匙开门，门刚打开一条缝，他就感觉有冰冷的金属抵在自己腰上。

“别动。”声音冰冷又低沉，像一条毒蛇一样，在他耳边吐着信子。

不知道为什么，黎簇突然又想起了那根黑得发亮的性器，湿淋淋的，勃起的。

在三伏天里，他突然惊出了一身冷汗。


End file.
